True Russian Heart
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Viktor Reznov's fate in Vorkuta changes when the guards decide to spare him, but send him off in where they think he will die eventually. Where is this place Reznov ends up in? Can Reznov still quench his thirst for vengeance? Or will it be his/others downfall?
1. Prologue: How it began

_**Arctic Circle**_

_**1200 Hours**_

**_October 29, 1945_**

The 3rd shock army launched Operation Olympus at the end of the war. General Dragovich and his lapdog, Kravchenco, was interested in the Nazi's weapon of mass destruction, Nova 6. Orders were given to Captain Reznov, and his old friend: Dimitri Petrenko, along with his soldiers to bring in alive, Dr. Friedrich Steiner. After countless minutes of fighting against the remaining Nazi's who would rather die than be captured, Viktor Reznov had reached Steiner's compound, and the fascist was enjoying a smoke.

"Friedrich Steiner..." Viktor said.

He pointed his PPSH-41 at him.

"Do not point that weapon at me Russian dog!" He said.

Reznov put his weapon down, obeying his orders.

"You will take me to Dragovich!" He said throwing away his smoke

As Reznov looked into his eyes, he could still feel the evils of the fascist reich burning strong, but Reznov still believed in orders.

_**1300 Hours**_

The Russians were at an old Nazi cargo ship, where the Nova 6 was thought to be.

"REZNOV! Bring your men!" General Dragovich called out.

Reznov and his began waking towards the inside the ship. Dimitri was having second thoughts about this mission.

"Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends, I do not like this Reznov." Dimitri said.

"Nor do I Dimitri, be on your guard!" Reznov.

They continued towards the ship, then Dragovich made an announcement.

"Reznov, you and your men will lead the way!" He shouted out.

"YES SIR! Petrenko, Vikharev, Nevski, Belov, we are moving out!" Reznov shouted.

They headed into the ship, in search of the Nova 6 that Dragovich believed is a great value to the motherland. Reznov took out a Tokarev pistol and a flashlight. Eventually, they had found the Nova 6, however they're victory was to be short lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison, to attempt to remove a thorn at his side. Reznov and his men were thrown into the gas chambers. He watched as his closest friend died, but then the British also were seeking the German weapons. A rocket blew open the door, and Reznov and his two remaining soldiers: Nevski and Tvelin were found themselves alone in their escape. They fought through their own former comrades and the British, Reznov planned to arm the explosives attached to the V2 rockets they saw when they came in.

"We have to get off the ship!" Nevski said.

"Shoot the support beams!" He added.

Reznov then shot the support beams.

"Go my friends go!" He said.

They made their way to the upper deck, encountering more British.

"Keep moving, THIS IS NOT OUR WAR!" Reznov shouted.

"Who do we fight!" Nevski asked.

"EVERYONE! We stand alone!" Reznov shouted.

They fought through eventually, they used ropes to get down from the ship.

"GO REZNOV! GO!" Nevski said starting to run.

They ran, then the ship had exploded. They continued to run, but eventually they were caught and sent to a labor camp in Russia called Vorkuta.

**1963**

Reznov had been in Vorkuta for two decades now. Two years ago, he met Alex Mason, who was transferred to Vorkuta in 1961 for a failed assassination attempt on Fidel Castro. Reznov told Mason about his struggles in the second world war, and about three men.

"Dragovich, Kravchenco, Steiner, all MUST DIE!"

It was time for the freedom of these forgotten and abandoned soldiers. Only Mason and Reznov were the ones left to break out of the prison. They rode out with motorcycles, then made their way to a gun truck. With their pursuers on their tails, they finally spotted what they were going for the whole time, a train.

"GO MASON! GO!" Reznov screamed as Mason jumped on the train.

Mason gave a look back at Reznov, still in the truck.

"Come on! Your turn, step 8 Reznov, FREEDOM!" Mason called out.

"For you Mason, not for me!" He responded.

The Russian soldiers had finally caught Reznov, but they were deciding what to do with him.

"What are we going to do with him?" A soldier said.

"Killing me will only make my heart stronger!" Reznov screamed.

"The Norwegian mountains are cold at this time of year!" A soldier said.

He was knocked out by a guard. Then the other guards agreed. They took Reznov, and did exactly what they wanted to do.

**Later...**

They were hovering above the cold Norwegian mountains, they held out Reznov to the door of the cockpit, then he woke up looking down.

"This is the best you can do! HUH?! I know you won't drop a hero." Reznov screamed out.

They threw Reznov out of the plane, and suddenly he fell to the snow below, it was a soft landing. Meanwhile on the plane, the soldiers had thrown down something for Reznov.

**Later...**

Reznov got up with what strength he had left, he decided to go down the mountain. He whispered to himself, "URA, URA, URA!" to keep going. He couldn't continue, he blacked out. He opened his eyes later, to see figures on horses, Reznov could feel himself being carried by these people, then he blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 1: Where does it start?

Reznov woke up with a blanket on him, he got up and saw three green-grayed uniform men with tall gray hats.

"He's awake." One guard said.

"Who, where, what?" Reznov said.

"Welcome to Arrendelle. What is your name?" The second guard said.

Reznov got up, and walked to the guard. He started eyeing him, then Reznov just gave a quick punch and grabbed the guard.

"Nobody move!" He said.

Reznov grabbed the guards sword and held it up to the guard. One guard was pointing a crossbow at Reznov

"Ok buddy take it easy, we don't want to hurt you." One guard said.

"Give it to him!" He ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!"

"OK! OK!"

The guard did what he was told, Reznov dropped the sword and pointed the crossbow at the three. He then walked out of the room where he found himself being chased by more guards. Reznov was able to evade, he took out some of the guards with perfect shots from his crossbow, but he didn't kill them. Eventually he got outside and was taken down by one of the guards, but was still conscious. He saw the guard about to black him out completely, but then a female voice was heard.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Princess Anna, my lady! We were, he was..."

"Don't give this stranger grief, you reported him to have been found in the mountains correct?" Anna asked.

"Wait, didn't you find something else?" She added.

"Yes, sorry my lady! You know we're low on troops currently, and we can't afford more casualties right now! And the thing we found was a package, for a uniform of some sort." The guard asked.

"Bring him back inside for questioning." Anna said.

"Yes my lady!" The guard said.

With that, Reznov blacked out.

**Later...**

Reznov woke up in a cell with the moonlight shining in. He tried to stand, but he found himself chained by his hands, and the cuffs covered his hands completely.

"I will speak with him alone!" A familiar female voice echoed.

The cell door opened, and Reznov saw a red-haired women, wearing a black dress. And the oddest thing that occured to Reznov was the white streak on her hair.

"Hello." She said calmly.

"Anna..." He whispered.

"You know my name? You heard me and that guard talk?" She asked.

Reznov didn't respond. Anna took out a wheat cracker, Reznov was cautious but quickly grabbed the cracker and ate it.

"Why am I here? I thought Arrendelle never existed!" Reznov said.

"What do you mean, our city is Arrendelle, so it's still here!" She said.

"Well, I heard after the first World War, this town had ceased to exist. But instead, what happened?" Reznov said.

Anna didn't respond, but instead she was about to burst up in tears.

"Your... parents. Wait, the guards called you 'Princess Anna'. I'm sorry." Reznov said.

"Well, my parents were going on a voyage to visit somewhere, but they did not survive..." Anna said.

"Ever since I was little, my sister shut me out. Then Arrendelle was shut out from the rest of the world because of that war! And we're remained to survive on our own. We're doing OK, but we weren't the only ones!" Anna said bursting into tears.

"Well, your parents may be gone, but their hearts remain!" Reznov shouted.

Saying that force Reznov to think about Dimitri's death.

"I once knew a brave soldier who fought by my side through thick and thin! I know that if I could feel his heart, then your mother and father still remain as well." He added.

"Really?" Anna said wiping her tears.

"Yes! URA!" Reznov shouted.

"Which brings me to the question. We are low on troops, and my guards reported your fighting skills, would you temporarily join us?" Anna asked.

Reznov didn't speak for a second.

"Wearing this?" Anna said taking out a box.

Inside was Reznov's old uniform he had worn during World War II.

"Hm, if you can give me something to protect and fight for, I'll do it! And I must find a way to get back to my friend." Reznov said.

"Ok. Deal!" Anna said.

With that, Reznov was now an Arrendelle guard. Well until Reznov got back to fight Dragovich, he was to stay in Arrendelle.

"Mason..." He said to himself.

**3 Years Later...**

It was time for the coronation of Anna's sister, Elsa. Reznov had been assigned for security measures for the party. In his guard career, he had become one of the captains of the Arrendelle guards.


	3. Chapter 2: Viktor, it is time

**July 1966**

**Coronation Day-6:00 AM**

Reznov already prepared the coronation security the day before, and now he had to wait for the people to come. And he was resting his eyes of course, because he had a long day ahead of him. He was in his quarters. He thought about his time fighting the German fascists.

"Viktor, it is time!"

He couldn't stop thinking about Dragovich and what they did to him and his great soldiers. Dimitri Petrenko's death had kept him on the path to vengeance towards Dragovich. He woke up with the sun slightly shining above the horizon. He decided that it would be best to try and not allow the same fate to happen to these people. He got his uniform on, but he left the jacket out because it was too warm wear it in the summer, and that was the only part he had kept out. He did keep the hat. Even if Arrendelle had been cut off from most of the world, they have survived due to a local town named Weselton for trade. Reznov was surprised there were no rifles or guns, so he had to revert to a machete, but he was okay with that.

He stood in the city looking at the sun, it gave him great hope that Arrendelle could be saved and his soldiers did not die in vain.

**4 Hours Later…**

The sun had risen hours ago, and Reznov was at his guarding post at the palace. He was awaiting with his two friends: Captain Luke Key, and Captain John Grey.

"Viktor, it is almost time." Luke spoke.

Reznov went blank for a second.

"Viktor?" John worriedly said.

He snapped his finger at Reznov.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine comrades." Reznov said.

In his three years, Reznov had adapted to Arrendelle's lifestyle, but he never forgot the true loyalty of the true motherland.

"What is the matter?" Luke asked.

Reznov looked down at his nub on his right hand.

"Listen, you have had a rough past, and we're sorry for what they did to you but-"

"You're right." Reznov interjected.

"Huh?"

"I can stay and mourn for my soldiers all day, or I can move on and not allow the same thing to happen to this city, or anyone else!" Reznov shouted.

"That's our Viktor!" John and Luke shouted.

Then they noticed at the ports boats were coming in.

"Viktor, it is time!" John said.

"Yes John, time to protect and serve the people of this glorious town!" Reznov passionately said.

"Alright, just like we practiced. We need to round up the men, Captain Reznov will go down there and wait for us. And the new-bound queen will give the orders to open the gates." Luke instructed.

"MOVE OUT!" Reznov ordered.

Reznov went down to the docks, and was greeted by a group of lower ranked guards. There was five guards.

"Captain Reznov? What are your orders sir?" One asked.

"Do what you have been practicing for. You all know we need to do!" Reznov shouted.

"Shall we commence?" The guards asked.

"YES!" Reznov barked.

The guards did what they had to do. Reznov did hear some mumbling though.

"Captain Reznov never ceases to inspire me!"

"Yeah, I want to be just like him. His words of encouragement are so motivational!"

Reznov did what he needed to do, and that was to greet and welcome the people, and look for any suspicion. The local towns that visited had also kept Arrendelle secret, however, Reznov was still going to be careful.

"Dragovich, Kravchenco, Steiner…" He whispered to himself.

Reznov had checked everyone in the crowd, no sign of any danger. He was then greeted by this small grey-haired man, with two red-uniformed men at his side.

"Ah, here he is! I've heard so much about you! It's an honor Captain Reznov!" He said shaking Reznov's hand.

"The Duke of Weaseltown. Or is it Weselton? It's good for you to be here." Reznov responded.

"Yes, it's finally time for the gates to be opened." The Duke said.

"Yes open those gates so I can exploit your riches." The Duke spoke in a deep tone.

"Did I say that out loud?" He added.

"Yes, everyone is willing to get inside, but enough my friends, soon enough." Reznov said.

"I would like to ask a question first." The Duke said.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss your home?" The Duke questioned.

"Well, yes. Not only that, I miss my home like it was before the fascist Reich. I miss my old comrades who fought by my side from Stalingrad to Berlin. However, I do not miss the corrupt leaders of my country. I fought for what was right, not for glory."

After Reznov was done his little speech, the Duke responded with most respect.

"That is what I like in human nature. It's purpose of the common good. I, however do fear something. Will the Soviets move into our towns? I have been hearing from other countries of Europe that the USSR has been moving into Europe. What will we do if they reach Arrendelle?"

"Go down fighting." Reznov said.

"Mark my words comrade! We will one day put an end to all corruption of once good leaders to justice." Reznov passionately said.

A guard then came running towards Reznov.

"The Queen has ordered the gates to be opened, may we proceed?"

"Yes, we can!" Reznov said.

"GO!"

The guard ran back to the palace gates, and they opened the gates. The Duke and his guards went towards the palace. Reznov was about to go as well, but he had noticed Princess Anna running along. He decided to go slightly out of his schedule to keep an eye on her. His original orders were the following: 'After the gates are opened, Captain Reznov is to regroup with guard squads in the palace.'

He noticed Anna on the docks, and there was this man on a horse. The man suddenly knocked Anna into a boat, almost knocking her into the water. The horse had caught the boat in time to prevent it from falling in.

"I'm so sorry are you hurt, are you hurt?" The man asked.

"No, I-"

Anna stopped and saw Reznov walk up.

"Captain Reznov?"

"Princess." Reznov bowed respectfully.

"Princess? My lady!"

The man bowed, along with his horse. The boat almost fell into the water once again, but Anna and the man were thrown on top of each other, but they hopped off of each other and stood up.

"Um, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The man finally said.

"And I would like to formally apologise for hitting the Princess of Arrendelle with my horse, and every moment after." Hans added

"No, it's okay! I mean if it was my sister, then…Ah, your, you're gorgeous, and I'm, you're, I'm awkward, and you're gorgeous, wait what?" Anna spoke out.

Bells were suddenly and Anna got out the boat and started walking away.

"The coronation, I have to go! Bye!"

Anna left, Hans and his horse waved, but it caused Hans to fall into the water. Reznov helped him out and dried his clothes. Afterwards, Hans went to the Coronation and Reznov regrouped with his men, waiting.


End file.
